


pillow talk

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Shiro, Service Top Hunk, Stressed Shiro is Stressed, Top Hunk (Voltron), Wet & Messy, but like... a completely different definition of the term, for a brief moment, one mention of a condom, spoiled shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: “Hunk, I have to finish this.” He gripes, but they both can tell his heart isn’t into the complaint. Hunk only cheekily slides his fingers across Shiro’s chest and gives it a nice squeeze before he sits up straight again.“It’s late.” He says, easily sliding Shiro from his seat. “You need a break, atleast.”His hands slip into his underwear, briefly, just to gauge the interest of Shiro’s growing erection. They hardly stay for a squeeze before they flit off again, rising higher to lift his shirt instead, exposing his chest to the cool, soft breeze from the A/C.He shivers, not from that, and he’s rewarded with another kiss to his neck, then a whisper of, “You should take a break. With me?”He flushes red, reaching down to between Hunk’s legs. He’s already ready to go, a warm, significant presence against Shiro’s palm, and it only makes him even more excited. “Yeah… Yeah— okay. Maybe for a little bit.”---Shiro is under a lot of pressure, but Hunk takes good care of him.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned this on tumblr but i literally had no idea pillow princess meant someone who didn't reciprocate. have a literally pillow princess shiro who is just surrounded by Soft and gets fucked Good, yeah?

The clock has just flickered past 1:30 in the morning when there’s a soft knock at the door, and a sleep-tousled head, sans orange headband, pokes itself in. It’d be half-hesitant, probably, if this wasn’t such a common occurrence. **  
**

Shiro hardly glances up past his work, eyes blinking once to clear the tired blurring them around the edges, but his fingers keep clacking away at the keyboard as he edits flight patterns, thinks of possible upgrades to fighter jets, regulates every  _possible_  eventuality— it’s maddening, really, but Shiro has survived death and worse.

So he deals with it.

A warm hand presses against his shoulder, sending a shiver down his arm and all through his body. Gentle kisses trail across his skin, urging his face away from the glare of the screen until Hunk takes up all of his vision and the laptop is flipped shut.

“ _Hunk_ , I have to finish this.” He gripes, but they both can tell his heart isn’t into the complaint. Hunk only cheekily slides his fingers across Shiro’s chest and gives it a nice squeeze before he sits up straight again.

“It’s late.” He says, easily sliding Shiro from his seat. “You need a break, atleast.”

“That’s what coffee is for.” Shiro hums, but he does go willingly. As he stands, Hunk slips behind him to place another  _really good_  kiss against the nape of his neck, prompting Shiro to lean against the thick wood of the desk.

Hunk eases his leg between Shiro’s, spreading them apart as his fingertips dip below the fancy slacks Shiro had never gotten around to taking off by the time he came home that afternoon.

They’re shoved down, wrinkling in such a way that’s gonna be a  _bitch_  to get straight again but he can’t find it in himself to mind past the way Hunk starts to tease him. His hands slip into his underwear, briefly, just to gauge the interest of Shiro’s growing erection. They hardly stay for a squeeze before they flit off again, rising higher to lift his shirt instead, exposing his chest to the cool, soft breeze from the A/C.

He shivers, not from that, and he’s rewarded with another kiss to his neck, then a whisper of, “You should take a break. With me?”

He flushes red, reaching down to between Hunk’s legs. He’s already ready to go, a warm, significant presence against Shiro’s palm, and it only makes him even more excited. “Yeah… Yeah— okay. Maybe for a little bit.”

Hunk slides his palms across Shiro’s chest briefly, giving each pec a firm squeeze, before he moves on. He twirls Shiro around, lifting him easily onto the desk, and Shiro only just inhales to warn about messing up the wood when Hunk slips to his knees and strokes him in earnest.

“I’ll be quick.” Hunk promises, in that tone where Shiro knows that he  _knows_ he’s lying. Shiro purses his lips, carefully moving his laptop out of the way so that he can lean back comfortably. Hunk takes good care of him, capturing his attention first with a nip to his upper thigh, then with a press of his lips to the tip of his cock.

In the dark, with nothing but the low light of a lamp across the room to see by, it’s impossible to tell what exactly Hunk is going to do next, and it only makes it that much better as he runs his tongue along the base while he strokes the rest with a loose fist. It’s not quite enough friction, just enough to make him want to buck into it.

Hunk moans something at him that gets lost when, at the same time, he takes the head into his mouth and begins to suck. Shiro belatedly moans with him, careful to keep himself steady as he leans back further against the desk, until he’s propped up on his elbows.

Fuck does this angle do things to him. Hunk's messy, tousled hair obscuring the view ever so slightly, but how can Shiro complain when he's being so generously sucked off? Hunk must be eager, or maybe he thinks Shiro needs it, or—

His train of thought is thrown off the rails when Hunk pulls back, smacking his lips together as he lifts either of Shiro's thighs and deposits them soundly on his shoulders, settling in for his treat. Shiro is spread completely like that, and he can't help the embarrassed noise that escapes him.

“Too much?” Hunk murmurs, carefully circling his fingers along the length of him. He strokes idly,  _boredly_  if he weren't staring at Shiro with such a pretty, heated gaze.

“No, I just…” Shiro trails off, eyes darting up at the half-closed curtains behind them. Someone would have to be really trying to sneak a peek to get an eyeful of Shiro's taint, but it leaves him flushed nonetheless. “Isn't this a little public?”

“In your personal,  _home_  office?” Hunk teases, though he slips away nonetheless. He crawls up the desk to press an anything-but-chaste kiss against Shiro's lips, but it's more of a loving acknowledgement.

Shiro is hoisted up like that, legs quickly tangling themselves around Hunk's middle to keep himself from keeling over. His responding yelp of surprise is met with an impish chuckle, and he nips at Hunk's shoulder in response.

It's a pastime Hunk seems to enjoy, carrying Shiro around their house.

Doing it while Shiro is pantsless, with his rock-hard dick leaking a stain against Hunk's pajamas, is pretty new, though.

They make it a solid three feet out the door before Shiro gets impatient and distracts Hunk with another kiss, letting a leg drop so he can rut more fully against his husband.

Hunk eagerly meets him halfway, pressing him sound against the wall until Shiro moans at the pressure on his hips. He can feel Hunk’s erection even through the layers of his clothes, and he quickly reaches down to shove them out of the way. 

Hunk tuts at him, though he does lose his composure as he buries his face against Shiro's neck. “Thought you wanted it to be private.”

Shiro’s fingers sneak themselves past Hunk's hemline and delicately travel the length’s base to tip, until Hunk shudders against him and jerks his hips forward to follow the touch.

“Private enough.”

It’s his cheeky tone that gets him lifted off the ground again, but it’s more of a reward the way that Hunk presses himself between Shiro’s legs and starts a pleasant grind, groin to groin.

They move together, desperate just to  _feel_. There was no sense of urgency, or threat of imminent failure (other than accidentally cumming in his pants, but really that’s  _far_ from failure, on Hunk’s part), and it was such a complete turnabout from Shiro’s earlier stress that he sort of… melts in Hunk’s embrace.

Eventually, though, they make it to the bedroom. Shiro can honestly say that with all of the bumping and grinding they did all along their walls, his erection hadn’t flagged at all within the last thirty minutes.

He’s dropped onto their mattress, sans one Hunk, and he’s left alone to squirm as Hunk leaves him to find some lube.

Shiro reaches back to play with himself, to prod his fingers against his entrance while he waits, but Hunk distracts him with another dozen kisses as he passes. They’re probably meant to distract him from reaching the end too soon, but it  _works_ as he instead focuses on the warm way Hunk smothers his lips.

“Love you.” He mumbles between one kiss and the next.

Hunk gives him one last peck on the nose. “Love you too, baby-bear.”

Shiro’s nose upturns at the name, playfully, but Hunk quickly leaves him to finish the set up— eager, no doubt. Not that Shiro was any better.

He rolls over to curve a pillow beneath his back, elevating his hips just slightly off the bed. It’s easier to reach between his legs like that, and when he reaches down to jerk himself off, he tries to keep the pace slow.

To keep himself quiet, he presses his palm against his mouth. His breath is still harsh against it, but it isn’t quite so embarrassingly loud in the quiet.

Hunk announces his return with a touch to Shiro’s hips. He lifts them up, back to that position in the office with Shiro’s legs over his shoulders, and he sucks a hickey along the tender skin between thigh and his hip. “Make yourself comfortable, honeybunch. Tell me what you want?”

And Shiro is usually pretty good with the dirty talk— but tonight he’s feeling a little tender, and a lot shy. He knows he’s red in the face as he tugs a few pillows closer, to hang onto and to bury himself in as he mumbles, “Finger me?”

He feels his cock twitch against his palm as Hunk squeezes a hefty amount of lube across three fingers, spreading the rest against his exposed hole. Hunk easily slots himself comfortably against the bed, mouthing at Shiro’s sack as if it were a treat.

His fingers barely dip in, slick and smooth as they pass over the rim. He works him open first with one finger, pressing it deep mostly to spread the lube. Shiro leans back, relaxing against his amassed pillow collection, and lets Hunk take him for what he assumes is going to be a pleasant ride.

Another finger slides in to join the other, stretching him just right. He can’t really angle his hips to persuade Hunk to press deeper, but he doesn’t have to with the way Hunk tongues at the base of his cock. His thumb presses up against his perineum, and Hunk softly laughs at the way he can feel Shiro’s heart beating from there.

“Feels good?”

Shiro probably would be purring if he were a cat. “Mhm.”

Hunk takes that as permission to swallow down Shiro’s length, tongue curling against the very tip. It’s already slick with precum, and Hunk swallows it down with a quiet moan. He starts a slow pace, up and down to nearly the bottom, but that’s offset by the way he ardently searches for Shiro’s prostate to poke and prod at.

Shiro ends up tightening his thighs against Hunk’s face, but the latter doesn’t seem to mind. A third and final finger soon slips its way inside, sending Shiro’s back arching as his toes curl. He already feels stretched out, and Hunk hadn’t even pressed his dick against him.

He feels messy, too, with all of the slick coating his ass and the drool that’s leaking from Hunk’s mouth between his legs.

Hunk’s free hand snakes up to press against Shiro’s hip, angling it up enough so that he can easily get a look between his legs. “You’re so open, already.” He’s teased, and he quickly throws a pillow in Hunk’s face.

“Should I do something about it?” He tosses back, reaching down to spread his cheeks.

“Nope, that’s my job tonight.” Hunk shoos his hands away, soundly plopping him back onto the mattress. He slides a few inches away just to kick his pants all the way off, and Shiro rolls over onto his belly.

Another pillow to keep his hips propped up, and he’s eagerly spreading his legs. When Hunk comes back, a condom is already rolled down the length of him, and another helping of lube is spread across it.

It’s a bit cold as it presses against his hole, and his responding shudder is eased away as warm hands grip his waist to keep him steady. It prods him open slow, to tease, until he’s pressing back against it to speed Hunk up.

He gets maybe half an inch of leverage before Hunk eases back, spreading Shiro’s asscheeks with his thumbs. A line of spit drools down between them, and Hunk slathers it against where they’re still joined, just to add to the mess.

When Hunk finally begins to thrust in, Shiro buries his face in the pillow. He shudders at the stretch of him, something always present no matter how much prep was beforehand, and his moan is thoroughly muffled as Hunk grinds their hips together upon contact.

Fingers card through his hair, prompting him to lift his head and glance back at his husband. Hunk greets him with a pleased grin, pressing a kiss to his forehead that trails down to the nape of his neck.

The first real thrust ends up taking Shiro by surprise, what with him being so distracted by Hunk’s kisses. It knocks him forward, and Hunk quickly steadies him by the hips again with a mumbled praise.

The next is perfect, pressing  _deep_ inside until Shiro’s toes curl. The weight of Hunk helps to press down his groin beautifully, rubbing his cockhead against their silky sheets. The sensations feel doubled that way, as his mind tries to focus on one or the other until he can’t remember wanting anything else but.

It’s easy to lose himself in it.

Hunk’s only just getting started, though. He spreads Shiro’s legs wider with one of his own and adjusts his stance, to tug Shiro back by his hips to meet the thrusts until their hips are slapping together noisily in the quiet.

Shiro quickly steams past quiet moans and straight into loud and wanton. It’s so slick, and the way Hunk is stretching him makes him feel so  _electric_ that he can hardly contain himself. To put a cherry on top of it all, Hunk has already begun to pet him all over, thumbs grazing across his shoulderblades before they sneak below his arms and circle around to press against his pecs— or, more specifically, his nipples.

Hunk bites down on his neck, hard enough that it’ll stay red for the rest of the night probably in response to the way he’s writhing and twisting in his hold. Already the excess lube has dripped between their thighs and gone all sticky, and when Shiro squeezes his thighs together to get a better position to fuck back against Hunk’s pace, it squelches nicely.

The rhythm hardly even changes with Shiro’s help, Hunk has him held down so nicely. He rears back to catch a breath, and Shiro dips forward to muffle himself again. His drool has already accumulated a circle into his favorite pillowcase, but it’s worth it when Hunk bottoms out and twists his hips. It’s an innocent enough move, but it shifts Hunk’s cock even deeper than Shiro thought possible and passes right across his prostate.

His sudden shout is met with another twist, and then he’s lost himself in the rhythm. The bed starts to squeak as Hunk speeds up, a sound that would have annoyed Shiro in literally any other situation. Now it only adds to the pleasure washing over him, a signal that he’s getting fucked  _good_.

Hunk murmurs something to him that Shiro responds to with an eloquent, raspy, “Please, please, please.”

A hand sneaks between his thighs and he obediently parts them so that Hunk can jerk him off, carefully angling himself so that Shiro’s hips are lifted so high that his knees are nearly dangling off the bed (as limp as he’s gone).

“Gonna cum for me?” Hunk hisses, between gritted teeth. If Shiro could focus past the way his cockhead perfectly spears his prostate and the way his fingers keep running across his sensitive chest, he’d be able to respond in a much more put together way.

Instead, he gasps as he’s pulled back by his hips and held like that, until he has to lift himself up on shaky elbows and toss his head back so that he can breathe. 

“ _Yes_ , yes— oh god— Don’t stop, Hunk!” He’s almost whining with the way he says it, and he isn’t exactly sure if it’s the stress that’s making him so desperate, or if Hunk is just that good, but none of it matters when he’s spun over onto his back and his legs are being pressed up next to his ears.

When he reaches his climax, it’s to Hunk leaning down to sinking his teeth into the sensitive, flushed skin of his chest and to his palm rubbing directly against his glans, spreading the weeping precum all around.

Shiro’s entire body goes rigid, overpowered by how fast it hits him. He squeezes his eyes shut as he rides out the rolling waves of pleasure, uncaring as his spilled cum pools across his belly and even as high as the reddened bite mark on his chest.

(It’s later that he learns that he turned into a bit of a screamer, by the passive aggressive note the neighbors leave on their door.)

When he comes back to himself, Hunk has slowed to something a bit more reasonable and wrapped himself completely around Shiro, hugging their bodies close. The aftershakes shiver their way through Shiro until he finally remembers to take another breath.

Hunk wipes the wet away from his eyelashes and kisses them for good measure, carefully stilling with half himself still pressed in. He hasn’t cum yet, Shiro realizes belatedly, but he doesn’t get a chance to pull him back in before Hunk has him distracted with an open-mouth kiss.

He’s easily urged back flat against his pillows, legs framing Hunk on either side. He’s still out of breath when Hunk leans back again, arms limply spread above his head.

When he peeks his eyes open, Hunk is grinning at him from ear to ear. Shiro hopes he isn’t blushing, but he  _knows_ he is by the sparkle in Hunk’s eye.

“Alright,” He starts, clearing his throat once or twice. “You win. I needed the break.”

A gentle touch curves itself across his belly, wiping away some of the mess. Hunk licks it off his fingers and punctuates it with a wink when he notices the interested twitch of Shiro’s cock still pressed between them.

“I’m always right.” Hunk responds, smug. He wipes his hand clean on the edge of their sheets, which have all been pressed down to the bottom of the bed what with their flailing limbs. A pillow is fluffed behind him and Hunk nearly smothers him in kisses before he slowly pulls himself back, carefully letting Shiro’s hips drop flush against the bed.

Shiro doesn’t even have to press his fingers against his hole to know it’s still spread wide open. “Mm— no round two?”

“In the morning.” Hunk promises, herding Shiro from the center of the bed to steal the spot to his left. His tone is soft as he cuddles him closer, tugging the blanket over the both of them. “Maybe after breakfast.”

That pulls a pout of him, despite the twinge of relief that rears up from the tired part of his brain. As if he could hear it directly, Hunk runs his warm palms against the growing undercut at the back of Shiro’s head to keep him steady.

That, combined with the pleasant tingles of afterorgasm washing over him, calm him down quicker than any other home-remedy could. The bed, with its soft cushions, takes him the rest of the way, until he’s already half-conked out against the crook of Hunk’s shoulder by the time the other has gotten comfortably situated. He’s responsive enough to purse his lips when Hunk presses a kiss against them, but that’s more or less the gist of it.

In the morning, he’ll be thankful that Hunk knew him well enough to force him to relax and clear his mind before bed.

Still, maybe Shiro could convince him for another round  _before_ breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot i added a condom somewhere in the middle of all that


End file.
